Our Lives are Stories Waiting to be Told
by Gigglepud
Summary: When your daily life includes going to school each day to try assassinate your teacher, there will surely be many stories to tell. Anthology of unrelated oneshots including KaruNagi, KarmaNami, Karasuma/Irina, Chiba/Hayami and more, cross-posted from tumblr. /15: All the boys starts acting strangely (towards Okuda), and Karma doesn't like it at all.
1. Table of Contents

**List of Fics sort by Pairings **

* * *

**Karma x Nagisa Fics: **

Presents (Chp2)

A Little Gossip and a Little Lie (Chp 3)

Crossdressing (Chp 7)

Ice Cream (Chp 9)

Lesson of Confessions (Chp 10)

Against Objections (Chp 13)

Heart as Cold as Ice (Chp 14)

* * *

**Karma x Okuda Fics:**

10 Points (Chp 5)

Reading Time (Chp 8)

Blushing Time (Chp 12)

When All Things Come Together (Chp 15)

* * *

**Karasuma x Irina Fics: **

Love is Just a Song (Chp 4)

* * *

**Chiba x Hayami Fics: **

Shot to the Heart (Chp 6)

* * *

**Nagisa x Kaede Fics:**

Insecurities (Chp 11)


	2. Presents - KarmaNagisa

**Presents**

_Pairing: Karma/Nagisa  
Characters: Korosensei, Karma, Nagisa  
Words: 911  
Summary: The class is supposedly out trying to look for a good present for Sensei's birthday, but a certain bluenette and redhead are missing from the group…_

* * *

PROMPT: _AssClass, Karma/Nagisa please! Could you write it from Koro sensei POV about how he perceive KarNagi relationship?_

* * *

Korosensei stared at the class of students from a distance, watching them pace up and down the mall. His grin is foolish and wide as the students enter all kind of shops, sometimes together and sometimes split up only to meet up later. It spelt only patterns for a plot, but genuine smiles were plastered on their faces as they pointed up and down the different variety of exquisite stores.

He doesn't need to try hard to hear what they're talking about, his ears stretching as he allowed his eyes to follow the movement of his students' lips.

"I bet the local food here wouldn't match the top quality ones he gets from all around the world"

"Ugh, we have no idea what's his size - i don't want to risk getting a shirt that's too small for him"

"What TV shows do you think he'd like?"  
"I'd say he's definitely a fan of Naruto! I mean, the melons of Tsunade-sama will reach the minds of everyone!"

"Takebayashi-kun! That's inapprorpriate!" …  
"Lotions? Okuda can make some that will be fatal to him, can't she? And for any other products, would it even work on him?"

Sensei's pride at observation skills stems not only from his ability to notice subtleties, and using his brilliant eyesight, he counts the student with a mischievous smile. Just from looking at the blobs of their hair, he identifies all of his students….almost.

The obvious missing head is the girly fluff of blue hair that usually stands admist the crowd.

"Misdirection?!" Sensei gasps quietly to himself as he notes the missing bluehead, usually brightly obvious by the side of the crowd. But he shakes his head as he notes the other missing head to be the redhead trickster of his class. Instead, he sighs with an understanding smile.

Looking around, as if this was a game of hide and seek, Korosensei thinks back to Shiota Nagisa and Akabane Karma's interactions throughout the year.

At first glance, Nagisa is a soft-spoken boy who is weak, yet gentle, and in contrast, Karma Akabane is the headstrong intelligent, yet devious boy - 100% crack ship if it had to be anything. Sensei nods his head with satisfaction as he decides that assumption could not be wrong more wrong.

He'll never let them know, but he's aware that Karma crashes over at Nagisa's place frequently - "To escape the constraints of his parents" is the excuse, as they study and, later, game together. He'll never let them see his smile when Karma rejects his friends' invitations to hang out in the weekend, but still turns up anyway, because Nagisa's there.

"Ah youth~" Korosensei's expression is of nostalgia as he spies a familiar pair of people hanging in the cafe, one with his everpresent smirk and the other a nervous frown shaped on his face. Inconspicuously, he finds himself behind the bush by the table.

"Karma-kun, are you sure this is okay? I mean… we're supposed to be looking for a present for Korosensei's birthday…" Nagisa's voice is small and concerned, his eyes darting around the cafe as if scared to be caught.

"Oh please," Karma's attitude is the complete opposite as he twirls his straw around his iced coffee. "That really doesn't matter, we've been searching all this morning~ a quick break before we head back wouldn't do any harm!"

"Maybe that's just insincere," Nagisa presses on.

Korosensei feels tears threatening to fall as he hears Nagisa's considerateness for him. But more warming than that is the fact that when the two of them are alone like that, the mood and atmosphere is just too overwhelmingly bubbly and sweet.

The patience that Karma shows not even to Korosensei is present in his smile as he converses with Nagisa, and in turn, there is an increased genuinity in the shota's smile - more than just his usual, innocent facade.

Nagisa is still unsure as Karma orders them a slice of cake to share, and Karma can only sigh with a smile.

"Think of it this way, Nagisa, remember how Sensei's always going off about how youth is beautiful and how we as kids should enjoy ourselves and treasure the times we can share together? He has always encouraged us to go out and try new things, and have fun, and so much more! This is a gift in itself that we can give - the gift of following his words to enjoy our 'youth' the the fullest!"

Nagisa blinks, as Korosensei dares to lift his head above the bush, watching a red blush contaminate Karma's face as Karma leans closer, murmuring, "that's right, enjoying to the fullest," before brushing his lips on Nagisa's own.

Korosensei's eyes are flashing red and white as he falls to the ground, rolling back and forth as the sight played back again and again inside his head. His smile is etched wider than ever on his face as his skin colour turns bright pink, helplessly and soundlessly squealing as he rolls out of sight from the stares of the other cafe visitors.

He regrets not seeing the aftermath, but he doesn't really need to see it to know that when they go back to school the next day, they will be as innocently shy and adorable as always to each other. But he will never let Karma know that his comment about enjoying their youth did make his day more than any present could

* * *

_a/n: hello, thanks for reading! Favs and reviews are appreciated. All fics here and more can be found at your-fixof-fics on tumblr, where we write fics of any genre/fandom/pairing by request, so feel free to visit that and request anything._

_-Title are lyrics from Lauren Aquilina's 'Sinners'._


	3. A Little Gossip and Lie - KarmaNagisa

**A Little Gossip and a Little Lie **

_Pairing: Karma/Nagisa  
Characters: Karma, Nagisa, Nakamura  
Words: 1289  
Summary: Nagisa wants to keep his relationship with Karma a secret. It's harder than it sounds. _

* * *

PROMPT: _Do you think you could do an Karma/Nagisa Assassination Classroom story about how their classmates found out their relationship ? It would just be awesome ^O^_

* * *

Nagisa knows what the general public thinks of middle schoolers in relationships; either with judgemental raised eyebrows or mocking laughter. But the shadow clouding his mind is of a certain prevalent woman in his life.

Mildly, he wonders if his mother would perhaps approve their relationships because dating a boy is the something a girl would do. But realistically, his mother would just rage at how it's just one more thing that is so _wrong_ with his life.

Nevertheless when he looks into Karma's sparkling eyes, he does it with a wide smile. "Yes, sure, I'd love to go out with you." Then the unleashed anger of her mother flashes before his eyes, and he hesitates as he says in a quieter tone, "But can we keep this a secret, just between the two of us, please?"

Their plan to keep it a secret to everyone falters the very next day, when Korosensei casually strolls to where Nagisa and Karma had been chatting with some friends, and grins.

"Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, I offer my heartfelt congratulations," he says cheerfully, winking before he goes away.

It leaves Nagisa blushing and Karma staring after the octopus, but at least Korosensei had the decency to keep his congrats vague. After a moment, Karma brushes his surprise off his face, letting a sly grin dominate his expression as he tells the others, "We can't tell you what that was about; it's a secret."

Nagisa smiles gratefully at his new boyfriend and resists the urge to hold hands until later that day after school.

They keep at this for the rest of the year, spending time with each other after school hours and weekends. Usually, Karma plans in advance, letting them meet and stealing an hour or two for themselves before they join their classmates in whatever they planned.

And of course, their assassination training has also made sneaking into each other's rooms unseen easier, though completely unnecessary from Karma's side, considering the amount of times he was home alone with just Nagisa, watching movies and cuddling in front of his large television screen.

Their relationship became an exciting secret; an inside joke shared between hidden smiles and knowing glances across rooms and in large group of friends.

Until one day, on what was supposed to be an ordinary Wednesday morning (after a really nice afternoon date only the day before), Karma and Nagisa are just chatting casually with Kayano when Nakamura runs into the room. She stops only after she runs into the table they're sitting around, pausing only to catch her breath as she grins viciously towards Karma.

"What's up?" Karma raises an eyebrow, grinning.

Nakamura only points a finger, making jabbing motions, at Karma. "You!" Then without further explanation, she turns to the class and raises her voice. "Guess who I saw yesterday kissing someone at the park? This flirt's landed himself a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend," Karma snaps reflexively at the same time Nagisa flinches. He stares up with widening eyes towards Karma, because this wasn't supposed to happen. No one isn't supposed to know.

"Who's the guy?" Isogai asks as a large crowd starts to gather around their table. "Didn't even know you swing that way."

"Dammit, I didn't see his face from the angle," Nakamura eyes sparkled with curiosity, "Who's your boyfriend? Do we know him?"

Karma slips his hand underneath the table, squeezing Nagisa's reassuringly. "You guys don't know him."

Nagisa hopes they would leave it at that, but their class is as much curious as they are assassins, so they press on.

"What's his name?"

"What's he like?"

"How do you know him?"

Perhaps they should all just switch to being a class full of detectives instead. But Karma is a good actor (because liar's not really a compliment), and he speaks with just the right balance of sincerity and light jokes in his voice.

"My boyfriend?" Karma darts a glance at Nagisa, then smirks. "He's the most amazing person ever. I know him from my childhood, and he's someone close to me. He's got the fluffiest, curly brown hair to tug, but other than that, he's quite the man. Building his muscles early, and he's tall and big, too, and just, absolutely amazing and mesmerizing. Anyone would fall for him at first glance."

Karma is joking, Nagisa knows this, and Karma is doing this for him. But at the same time, the knot that twists in Nagisa's chest is acidic, and the urge to grab Karma's hand is overwhelming. He doesn't like the story, and it almost feels like jealously that's making his laughter strained as Karma continues to describe his 'boyfriend'.

Until at last, Nagisa doesn't know if he can hold it in anymore. He looks around the room, at Sensei leaning by the entrance door, an intrigued smile on his face, then at Karma as the boy speaks excitedly, complete with hand gestures and dramatic pauses.

Then, Nagisa lets his body take control, thinking not of consequences as his arms reach up. Karma stops mid-sentence when Nagisa turns Karma's head to him, leaning in with a mix of excitement and fear as he presses their lips together.

At first, there are muffled and open gasps, then silence as Nagisa and Karma slowly pull apart. Their eyes linger on each other, seeing only their boyfriend and forgetting the scene around them. Then reluctantly, Karma turns back to the crowd.

"Everyone, meet my boyfriend?" He ends his sentence with an upward intonation, and it's the only sign of his nervousness as he pulls Nagisa close to wrap and arm around Nagisa's shoulders.

Silence answers them, until Isogai chokes out, "What about Tall Brunette?"

Karma shrugs, "It's a description the complete opposite of Nagisa, in case you haven't noticed."

"Why did you lie to us?" someone else demands.

Karma shrugs again, though his expression softens as he turns to Nagisa, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

Nagisa takes a deep breath, "My mother can't know about this relationship, that's why I wanted to keep this a secret." He can feel himself blushing as he turns back to Karma, "But hearing Karma describe that 'Tall Brunette' may just have been too much. I wanted to be the one Karma is excited talking about."

For a moment, they're meet with only further silence, until Nakamura whistles. "Hell yeah, about time! Called it! "

"You thought Karma was going out with someone just a moment ago? How could you have called it?"

"Deep down in my heart, I knew it, that's all," Nakamura pokes out her tongue as she retorts.

"But this is so cool, though! Karma and Nagisa, who would have thought?"

"This calls for a party – maybe this weekend? Hey Kanzaki, organise this!"

"Sure thing!"

"You got jealous," Karma teases quietly, only within Nagisa's hearing, as the others cheer on.

Nagisa ducks his head, "Maybe. Or maybe I just wanted to brag that my boyfriend is really amazing too."

They're interrupted when Korosensei enters the room, preparing his materials on the teacher's desk. "Lovebirds, sort out your mess later, it's time to start classes." He pauses, then smiles encouragingly, "Though it's hardly a mess. You know very well your classmates have your back, they wouldn't turn on you for anything."

Nagisa nods, and it's a huge weight off his chest as the crowd disperses with encouraging nods and enthusiastic whoops. Then there's a firm hand squeezing his, and Nagisa looks up in delighted surprise at Karma.

It was one more benefit for announcing their relationship, because now their hand holding can be done above the tables instead, and Nagisa doesn't know why he didn't ever think of confessing earlier. Contently, Nagisa smiles through the rest of the day.


	4. Love is just a Song - KarasumaIrina

**Love is Just a Song of Your Heart**

_Pairing: Karasuma/Irina  
Characters: Korasuma, Irina  
Words: 1150  
Summary: Karasuma stumbles upon a busker in the streets. To his surprise, she's someone he knows. _

* * *

PROMPT: _can you do a fluffy irina/karasuma fic from assassination classroom? just them casually hanging out or something?_

* * *

Karasuma's primary focus has always been on the assassination mission of the threat known as Koro-sensei. But as the year watched leaves fall and the wind drift, the students were no longer just means of defeating Koro-sensei. And the afternoon before the start of Finals, Karasuma allows himself to take a break from his Government reports. Having helped support Class E in their study for their exams, he figures he deserves to relax after all the studying is done.

He walks around the city with no real destination in mind, taking in the roars of cars racing past and of loud music blasting from the shops. Looking around, nothing really pulls him, but just being immersed in the mood is great. As a government agent, there really were limited times when he could aimlessly walk around without there being ulterior motives.

He rounds the corner, to a quieter part of the street. A soft, melody of a violin plays in the distant. Karasuma perks up, looking around for the source. He turns to another street, spotting a crowd on the other end.

He draws closer, his eyes straining past the small group of people to see the busker and their instrument. He catches glimpses of blonde hair first, then he reaches the front and it's Irina whose blue eyes he meets.

She falters for a fraction of a second, barely noticeable, as her fingers fly across her instrument. Her eyes flutter close, as if in deep concentration. Karasuma can't bring himself to look away, staring in awe as music fly past his ears.

Irina ignores him, playing her medleys and songs for a while longer, before she finally stops. She takes a formal bow, then waves light heartedly to her audience. Collecting up the money jar, she puts away her violin in her case.

Karasuma approaches her as her audience begin to part, drifting away once they see she's finished. He stops a few metres away, trying not to show his surprise at her presence in the streets.

"What?" she's uncertain, her guard up as she eyes the government agent.

"Nothing," Karasuma fidgets, "I was just passing by."

"Oh," she lets a small smile grow, patting the part of the bench next to where she sat. "So what did you think?"

"Do you busk often? I never knew."

Irina rolls her eyes, "Yes, I've been busking here everyday after school here for half a year now. Not many people know though, it's not something I voluntarily share, though I believe Nagisa and Karma saw me once."

"As an assassin, aren't you supposed to draw attention away from yourself, not to?" Karasuma prompts.

Irina shrugs, her smile alluring. "My job is the draw the spotlight to myself. It's about being appealing, and working in a middle chool doesn't work as well as in the opening public with sexually deprived men in the crowd."

Karasuma shifts uncomfortably, and she laughs. "I'm just joking," she places a hand on his shoulder with a pat. "Though I wonder if you'd fit that criteria."

"I don't," Karasuma says immediately, stiffening. "I don't have the time for any distractions aside from my professional life."

"Sometimes distractions are good for you - they're an outlet for stress, if you ever need it," Irina absent-mindedly strokes her violin case, "And if you don't have at least some hobbies in life, then that's just dull."

Karasuma stared at his hands, "I guess I've never thought to do something other than my job. I still don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"It shows you're determined, I guess," Irina muses. "But everyone should have a hobby - something to fall back onto when it seems as if you've lost everything else."

Karasuma considers these words, keeping silent. He stands when she does, her dress fluttering as she leaps from her seat. "Come, follow me."

She takes him by the hand, leading him down a few blocks. She stops in front of an apartment building, a small, inconspicuous gray infrastructure standing amidst other buildings of similar apartments or shops.

He recognises the address - it was something he had made sure to memorise when she first came to teach the students. "What am I doing at your house?"

She grins at him, but doesn't say a word as she drags him into the building.

"This," she breathes, "is my true outlet." Then she leads him inside her apartment, and it's to his surprise that the whole place is filled with instruments. In the centre of the living room is a grand piano, and hanging by the walls are two guitars, another violin, a saxophone and another brass instrument Karasuma can't quite name.

He is speechless, his hands frozen by his side as they itch the trace over the instruments, yet not daring to touch, as if they would crumble into sand from the softest touch.

"Are all these instruments yours?"

Irina nods, "An earlier mission, I was tasked with seducing a renowned musician. I didn't mean to, but I fell in love with his arts, though not him."

"Play something," Karasuma requests.

When Irina sits before the piano, she has a subconscious smile on her face, glowing with true happiness. Karasuma watches from a couch by the guitars, his eyes captivated first by her flowing fingers, then at the way her eyes sparkles as she stares at the keys.

When she finishes, she receives a standing ovation. It's the least he can do, when she has performed her heart out to him.

"You're beautiful when you play, you know that?" he murmurs, breathtaken.

"What?"

Karasuma snaps to attention as if out from a trance. "I mean, it's nice. Your piano playing." He looks around the room, hesitates, then says weakly, "I've still got some work to do, I think I should go."

Irina's eyes droop, her head hung low. "I won't stop you from leaving," she says at last, showing him out the door. "But still, until you find yourself and outlet, let my music playing be yours as well. You enjoyed yourself, didn't you? You should come by my place more often, and I'll play you other songs on my other instruments."

Her smile is genuine as she waves at him. Karasuma pauses by the front door, turning back to her. "Of course, I'll come back if it isn't a bother."

"Not at all, come by any time. Just give me a call before you leave."

Karasuma nods, his head heavy with thoughts. He realises as he exits the building that he meant it, when he agreed to come back. He turns to look back in the direction of Irina's flat, wondering, what the sudden flush to his cheeks my signify. But that isn't something he lets his thoughts rest upon, and he shrugs, letting his mind drift to the music and Irina's deft fingers instead.

* * *

_a/n: hello, thank you for all the positive response to the first two fics posted, it makes me super super happy. I hope you enjoyed this one too!_


	5. 10 Points - KarmaOkuda

**10 Reasons I Love You**

_Pairing: Karma / Okuda  
Characters: Karma, Okuda  
Words: 389  
Summary: I wanted to try one of those ten point things? It didn't turn out that good, it's barely a fic, but it's still something, I guess? :] _

* * *

PROMPT: _I really don't care which one of these you write. Write none, or one, or all of them. XDD But here are some: Jack Frost x Elsa, Suhan, Romeo x Wendy, Karma x Okuda_

* * *

**i. **

Karma and Okuda had been classmates once before, when Karma transferred to her elementary school. He's expelled less than a month later, but it was Okuda who treated his injuries after he protected her friend from bullies.

**ii.  
**Okuda doesn't think Karma remembers, but he proves otherwise when he purposely looks her way as he announces that girls who stick with their friends even in hopeless situations are the ones that turns him on.

**iii. **  
Karma doesn't like reminders of his atrocious score for the exam, and it's a while before he has face to start focusing in class, but he doesn't hesitate to ask Okuda for tutoring in Science less than a week after the results.

**iv.**  
Karma is the only one who notices that Okuda is mixing poisons even on Valentines Day. The chocolate he puts into her mixture dissolves immediately with a spastic whiz and small explosion, but he thinks she got his message when she only smiles and doesn't get mad.

**v. **  
One month later, he presents her hot chocolate in a flask wrapped in a single white ribbon. When her eyes flash with surprise, he tells her it's a love potion.

**vi. **  
Okuda doesn't think she has many strengths aside from maths and science, but Karma rebuts by saying she's funnier once she stops being shy, and that she's strong-hearted and generous as well. Okuda stares after Karma, wondering when exactly did the boy started knowing her so well.

**vii. **  
Okuda realises she has recently spent a lot less time in the chemistry lab. Further calculations show she's spending that time with Karma instead

**viii. **  
Karma meets Okuda's old friend from middle school in the market one day. She thanks him again for the events, and apologises for causing him trouble. He replies he should be the one thanking her, for letting him get the chance to meet Okuda.

**ix.** Karma is an observant kid, and he doesn't miss the pink blush found on Okuda's cheeks when he's around. He dares to hope a little, and thinks that even if he's wrong about her feelings, at least the blush makes her already pretty face that much more beautiful.

**x.** Karma's blunt compliments and flattery in his carefree tone confuses Okuda, so when Okuda asks if he's joking, he confirms them with a kiss.


	6. Shot to the Heart - ChibaHayami

**Shot to the Heart **

_Characters: Hayami Rinka, Chiba Ryuunosuke_  
_Pairing: Chiba/Hayami_  
_Words: 426_

* * *

PROMPT: _If it's not too much trouble, can you do a fluff fic for Chiba Ryuunosuke and Hayami Rinka from Assassination Classroom?_

* * *

"Good shot," Hayami turned, tearing her eyes reluctantly from her target - a worn, battered wooden circle ridden with marks in the bullseye.

Chiba stood behind her, leaning on the wooden chair where her spare rifles were placed. Hayami rose from her crouched position, resting her hands on her hips. "Hello, Chiba. Want to join me? Best out of 10 shots?"

Chiba shook his head, "I have something else in mind. Are you busy? Come with me."

Hayami raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Whatever you have in mind, I'll beat you in it."

Chiba reached out, taking Hayami by the hand and led her into the woods of the hill, not saying anything but a "Watch your step," as they entered the more clustered area of trees.

"What is this?"

Chiba looked around, then bobbed his head, letting his wild bangs hide his eyes. "There is a single target hidden into the woods, perhaps you would like to find it."

Hayami narrowed her eyes, surveying her sharpshooter classmate. Finding she could not decipher his cryptic statement, she shrugs. "And then what happens? Once I find it?"

"You'll see."

She looked around, hopping up a tree first to get a better grasp of her surroundings, all the while keeping an eye out on Chiba for anything suspicious he may be doing. Yet he simply stood there, staring at the ground.

It took her less than ten minutes to allocate her target, and though she never doubted she wouldn't be able to find it, all her certainty shattered as she stared at the object in question.

A branch behind her snapped, revealing Chiba's arrival behind her. She stayed silent with pursed lips, her eyes fixed on the shape barely metres away from her, half hidden in a bush. It would have been a normal practice target, if not for the fact that it was shaped like a heart.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked quietly, her eyes still transfixed at her target.

"Yes," Chiba's voice matched her quietness, his tone balanced. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Her eyes flicked towards his direction, catching his own uncertain ones. She frowned, turning back to the heart shape in one smooth motion and shoots, hitting right in the bullseye.

"Is that a…?" His trailed off sentence was the first sign of nervousness, and even that small show of emotion was quickly dismissed as she steps forward, closing the distance between them.

"It's a yes," Hayami states, and her expression breaks into a shy, warm smile.


	7. Crossdressing - KarmaNagisa

**Crossdressing**

_Pairing: Karma/Nagisa  
Characters, Karma Akabane, Nagisa Shiota  
Words: 976  
Summary: When Nagisa comes to school in a dress, he's ready for scorn and laughter. Cue Karma's entry. _

* * *

PROMPT: _I would like to ask one too if it doesn't bother you too much since I would love to see how Karma would react if Nagisa came to school dressed as a girl_

* * *

Nagisa knows it's going to be a bad day the minute he steps through the door, and the whole classroom falls into a hushed, shocked silence. When he looks around the room, mouths are open and eyes are wide, and when he looks down to his body, he can't say he blames them that much.

His mother was in one of those episodes that morning, and he had been woken up by screaming. Shortly afterwards, she was in his room, ransacking his wardrobe and tearing at his shirts and jeans. There is no calming her when she lets her mania get the better of her, and Nagisa could only nod and obey as his mother picked out her favourite of his dresses for him.

Like always, he accepted his mother's commands numbly, his mind feeling distant as if in a trance or dream. He can play at being her daughter, and he can do anything she demands because he doesn't allow himself to feel anything.

But yet, standing in front of his class, with the people who will be truer family than his mother could ever hope to be, it's impossible to push the vulnerable side of him away. He cares about these people, and he cares about what they think of him. His cheeks burn as a flush begin to grow; embarrassment and shame washing over him like a tidal wave; the way everyone stares at him pushes heavy weight down his shoulder and chest.

His knees buckle slightly, and we a sad shake of his head, he turns tail and leaves. The hem of his dress tickles at his knees as he walks, the ruffling of fabrics growing louder when he quickens his pace. The dress, supposedly a light summer dress, is heavy as it sticks to his skin, sending prickling goose-bumps down his bare arms.

Yet, he doesn't make it out of the building, because at the same time he reaches to pull the handle of the main entrance, Karma enters.

Nagisa holds his breath – Karma is one of the closest people in his life and he really cannot bare to lose him, cannot bare to let him see him as a joke of a boy.

Karma doesn't seem to notice Nagisa's tension. He just raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Hey, I think my sister has the exact same dress."

Nagisa blushes crimson, though when he opens his mouth, he doesn't really know how to respond to that. "I-It was my mother's choice." He stammers out at last. "I- I'm not. This isn't my thing; I don't like wearing dresses, it's not a weird hobby or anything, I swear!"

Karma hums noncommittally, "Well, I suppose it's weird for boys to wear dresses, that's true. But you look nice. If one day, it becomes the norm for guys to wear dresses, I think you'd be the cause of that, because it's a nice look."

Nagisa stares, because this wasn't the reaction he was expecting at all. He thought Karma would be judgemental, or perhaps scornful, or maybe take it all as a joke and laugh. Yet he didn't seem unnerved by it at all, and Nagisa makes a point to say as much. "I thought you would judge, or laugh," he admits quietly.

Karma looks thoughtful, as if considering his answer carefully. "Well, perhaps this isn't the right thing to say; but nevertheless, you know you're not the most masculine of men. Hell, half of us thought you were a girl when we first saw you." He pauses, his eyes scanning Nagisa from head to toe, then smiles as he meets Nagisa's eyes. "Look, I don't know your reasons or circumstances for wearing this dress. You said your mother, and that's always been a taboo topic, so I won't press if you don't want to explain. But the fact of the matter is, if I found you looking like a girl something to laugh at, I would have laughed regardless of whether you're in a dress or not – and let's face it, I have done so in the past. But the fact of the matter is, it doesn't matter to me whether or not you wear dresses or pants, or whether you look like a girl or a guy, because what I like about you is how you're always quiet yet observant, how you are so sensitive to everyone else's moods and problems, how you are so detailed and careful, and is always the most prepared out of everyone when something bad happens. You're thoughtful, and you're kind. You always put everyone else before yourself and you try so hard to make sure everyone else is happy. What you look like is such a minor thing compared to all of that, and if I were to run away just because you're wearing a dress, then I definitely don't deserve you."

It takes Nagisa a whole minute to register these words, but when he does, his smile is genuine as he reaches forward to hug Karma tightly. It takes all the discomfort of the dress from him, and he feels like he can face against the whole world if Karma's by his side. And he knows, confidently, that Karma will always be by his side, and that's more comforting than anything else.

And that's why when he walks back to the classroom, hand in hand with Karma, he's not nervous or uncertain. And to his delighted surprise, his classmates aren't judging either. They were shocked yes, but it wasn't with disgust nor with discomfort, and now that he's entering for a second time, they're grinning and smiling encouragingly at him.

And he smiles back. Because maybe he still dislikes wearing dresses, but if nothing else, then at least wearing it today gives a beautiful reminder that Nagisa has the best friends in the entire world.


	8. Reading Time - KarmaOkuda

**Reading Time **

_Pairing: Karma/Manami  
Characters: Akabane Karma, Okuda Manami  
Words: 1140  
Summary: Told to take a break from her science obsessions, Manami turns to Karma for something else to occupy her time. _

* * *

PROMPT:_i read some of your KarmaNami fics and I want to request a fluffy one _

* * *

Manami Okuda is a little different than the average middle schooler. While girls are out shopping in the streets and hanging out with friends or boyfriends, she's at home or at school, calculating impossible formulas and trying dangerous experiments. There is no goal or tragic backstory behind her hobby; it was, undeniably, just a promimnent addiction in Manami's life.

And so perhaps it shouldn't be surprising when she drops down onto a seat across the table from Karma one quiet afternoon. Karma peers up from his book, then allows a smirk to dawn.

"Researching for some new experiment you cooked up?" Karma greets with a nod to her.

Manami groans, burrying her head into her hands. "No. I just needed a place to go - Koro-sensei and my parents teamed up to encourage me to socialise with others more often by kicking me out of the classrooms and my room."

Karma laughs, "And I suppose studying in the library is a good place to socialise?"

"Well, you're the popular kid, and you're here, aren't you. Then it can't be that reclusive here," Manami pouts.

Karma shakes his head with a smirk, "You don't see me hanging out with anyone here, do you? I come here to escape people. This is the only time I give myself a break from humanity and rest with a quiet book in hand."

Manami looks like she wants to protest, but she doesn't say another word on the matter. Instead, she turns her attention to the object in his hand. "What are you reading?"

Karma looked down, flipping the book back to it's cover. "It was in the bestseller section of the library, I just randomly picked it up."

Manami took the book and gave it a long, hard, look before giving it back with a shy smile. "That has too much dark action for my likings." She looked around, her grin widening as she turns her gaze back to him. "Hey, since you seem to know your way with books, do you have any to recommend me?"

Karma raises an eyebrow, "You seem like the well-read type; why would you turn to me?"

"Everything I usually read is science related, but now I want to give something new a try."

Karma nods approvingly, taking her by the hand and leading her down the long aisles of teenage fiction books in the library. "Yes, trying something new is good - like a new habit. Why don't you incorporate this into your weekly routine or something? Keep coming back, and I'll keep showing you good books to read."

Manami considers, "Well, I suppose coming here instead of the school labs once a week wouldn't be that bad."

Karma grins, "Okay. Well, then to start you off, how about a Sci-Fi novel? Not too far from your home ground, but different enough to your non-fiction books."

Manami looks at it as if Karma had just given her a treasure, her eyes glittering as her fingers traces the edges of the book.

"Wanna go somewhere else quieter to read? I know a good palce, if you want to loan out your book." Karma suggests offhandedly.

Manami nods shyly, "If it wouldn't be an intrusion."

"No, don't worry." Karma shrugs, waving a hand for her to follow him as he heads towards the loans counter to borrow his book.

"Do you go there often?"

Karma is silent for a while, then shakes his head, "No, I usually don't bother. No point, unless for special occasions or favourite books - and yes, this counts as a special occasion."

Manami doesn't reply, and when Karma turns to her, he sees she's blushing. He doesn't call her out on it. A small smile lingers on his face as he takes her down the corner.

The buildings open up into a large clearing, and Manami recognises it instantly as the local park. Only, it was a different view; coming from the small pathway that the alleyway led to, this place was obscured by trees and shrubs, leaving only the view of green with little people-flow.

"This is a beautiful place," Manami breathed in wonder.

Karma nods, "I know. It's a nice little scret spot, good for peace and quiet. Find a nice spot under the shade, open your book, and you'll find time fly very fast."

"Thank you," Manami says gratefully. "I didn't think you'd let me in on such a secret, but I'm so glad you trust me like this."

"Why wouldn't I?" Karma tries for a nonchalant shrug. "I'd show you anything any time."

Manami blushes again, and Karma looks away as his own cheeks redden subtly. They sit in comfortable silence next to each other as they each pick up their own books, but the next few hours watched them move subtly closer, until their shoulders and arms were touching.

They both jump with Karma's phone ring; interrupting the peaceful mood.

"What is it?" Karma growls into his phone.

"Karma-kun, thank goodness," It's Nagisa's voice, sounding worried and panicked on the other end.

"What's wrong?" Karma jumps up, suddenly alert. Manami doesn't delay in getting up to stand next to him, her own face of curious worry.

"Manami's parents called, apparently she isn't home yet and there's no sign of her anywhere. We don't know where she is and she's not answering her phone," Nagisa says worriedly.

Karma takes the phone from his ear to holding it in front of him, glaring at it. "Seriously, that's it?"

"What is it?" Manami asks, her eyes flicking to the phone where Nagisa's voice was barely audible as he shouts for Karma to reply.

Karma shakes his head, putting the phone back to his ear. "Stop worrying, Nagisa. Tell her parents not to worry and I've got her safe. She'll be home in ten." Then without waiting for a reply, he clicks his phone shut and stuffs it back into his pocket.

"Was that about me?" Manami asks. "Were my parents worried for me?"

"Where's your phone?"

Manami digs into her pocket, and when she turns on her phone, it's revealed to have 9 missed calls after having been on silent.

Karma shakes his head at her, though he can hardly hide his grin. "Silly girl. You better go home as soon as possible, though. You probably should have gone home ages ago, we got too carried away."

Manami nods, "Alright. But let's do this again next week," Manami suggested.

"Sure. And keep reading your book, I've already got another one planned for next time." Karma says, waving as the girl runs off towards her house.

Karma sat back down after she left, resuming his book. He plans to read for a while longer, and for reasons that also made his heart pound faster, he was grinning through the rest of his stay.


	9. Ice Cream - KarmaNagisa

**Ice Cream**

_Pairing: Karma/Nagisa  
__Characters: Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa  
__Words: 738  
__Summary: Ice cream date! :D _

* * *

PROMPT: _would you be so kind to write a fanfic about KarmaxNagisa hanging out? like going for ice cream or something? actually, any KarmaNagi would do .. thank you :)_

* * *

Karma led Nagisa to the new ice cream parlour by the hand, barely concealing his smile as he opened the door to a world of fresh flavours and comforting chill.

When Nagisa gasped in wonder, Karma knew just seeing his happy smile was worth all the free time in the world he'd sacrificed to find the best dating spots.

"I'll pay," Karma assured his boyfriend, taking out his wallet to wave in front of the bluenette's face. "My monthly allowance just arrived last week, anyway."

Nagisa didn't bother attempting to wave off the offer. Instead, his eyes are snared by the variety of rainbow colours at the counter - each one a different flavour.

"We should get a giant bucket and see who can eat the most out of it," Karma suggested offhandedly as they line up. The queue wasn't long, but it gave enough time for Nagisa to read all the flavours and decide he couldn't choose.

"That would only make us sick," he protested weakly.

Karma shrugged, a mischievous smirk dawning on his face, "It'll be fun."

Nagisa shook his head, turning his eyes back to the selection of flavours. His mouth watered from just the sight of it. "I suppose maybe we could get a large cup? That will get us three flavours, and if we each get one, we can try six different flavours."

"There's no rush, you know? You don't have to eat it all today, and save some for next time. After all, you do want a next time, don't you?"

Nagisa looked around the ice cream shop, then his gaze caught Karma's. He perks up with enthusiasm. "Of course I do!"

Karma laughs, his hands reaching out to hook his fingers between Nagisa's. "Great."

When they get to the front of the line, they did end up getting two large cups, allowing them three scoops. Karma went for the common, traditional flavours - vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, whilst Nagisa matched his hair with bubblegum, as well as rainbow and caramel.

Karma rolled his eyes, "How childish," he teased.

Nagisa poked his tongue at his boyfriend, "Well, I like it."

Karma shook his head, not commenting another word as he reaches over, stealing a spoonful for himself.

"Hey!" Nagisa cried, petulant.

Karma grinned, "Fine, fine, eye for an eye and a spoonful for a spoonful," he replied as he dug into his own ice cream. Then his grin widened, "Let me feed you. Say ahh!"

Nagisa flushed, and when he opened his mouth to protest, Karma took the opportunity to shove the spoon into Karma's mouth. "Aha! Score!"

Nagisa pouted as he swallowed, "At least give me some warning next time."

"Next time?" Karma echoed, "So you do secretly like it! Well, what makes you think I'm definitely going to feed you next time?"

Nagisa frowned, "Well, it's ice cream, so of course I'm going to like it. And I know you too well, you can't resist feeding me - I mean, just think of our last lunch date!"

Karma shook his head in mocking resignation. "Ah, you think you know me so well."

Nagisa humphed, crossing his arms. "As your boyfriend, yes, I think I'm supposed to know you that well."

Karma shrugged, "Fine, fine. Just eat your ice cream, know-it-all."

"Don't call me that!" Nagisa pouted, though he obeyed and dug into his food once again.

"Oh fine, you only answer to dearest boyfriend or something, right?" Karma teased further, leaning forward and ruffling the bluenette's hair. "Fine by me."

"Why don't you eat your ice cream and leave me alone," Nagisa retorted.

"Feed me, then. That'll shut me up."

Nagisa wanted to complain, but he resigned to his mission instead. Feeling his cheeks reddened, he scooped a mouthful of ice cream and fed it to Karma, whom only grined and "ahhh"ed loudly.

"Delicious," Karma grinned. "For some reason, it seems ice cream taste extra good when you feed it to me."

"Not true," Nagisa protested.

"But do you want to feed me anyway, don't you?" Karma pressed on.

"Maybe another time," Nagisa deterred. "Right now, let's finish our ice cream in peace, you said you had something to show me afterwards right?"

"Oh, that's right. You better eat quickly - I can't wait to show you your surprise." Karma's eyes glittered mischeivously with enthusiasm. "You'll love it!"

Nagisa smiled. "I would love anything, as long as it was from you."

* * *

_a/n: Hey guys! Thank you for your enthusiastic responses to my fics and thank you for reading this far!_

_I've been receiving some requests here in the review section, and since this has been asked recently as well, I thought I would clarify. There are a group of us who writes fanfiction from requests on your-fixof-fics on tumblr, and you can submit any sort of request on that site even if you don't have an account. You are all welcome to request fics over there, however there is no guarantee that I will be the one to write the fic (we have someone else who is also in the AssClass fandom). It will only be cross-posted onto here if I am the one who wrote it. _

_If you happen to be lazy, or perhaps tumblr is inconvenient to you, you are free to request a fic by messaging me here on FFN. However, all I would do is copy and paste it to the request box on tumblr. Regardless of where you request it, we will try our absolute best to fulfil all the requests, but please understand that we do have to balance our own daily lives (and Camp NaNoWriMo coming soon!), so we might not be able to write for everything. And even if we write it, it may take a long while. We're sorry if that inconveniences you in anyway. _

_Anyway, that's all I have to say for requests. I'm sorry it took so long. tl;dr - just send them through, though we might take an eternity before it gets writen._

_Thanks everyone for the support you have shown!_


	10. Lesson of Confessions - KarmaNagisa

**Lesson of Confessions **

_Characters: Karma, Nagisa, Bitch-sensei  
Pairings: Karma/Nagisa  
Words: 826  
Summary: Bitch-sensei holds a seduction/confession class, and Karma finds himself strangely uncomfortable conducting mock confessions with Nagisa._

* * *

PROMPT: _placing this request early for valentine's day, if it's okay~ a Karma/Nagisa confession please and thank you ^^_

* * *

The last period of class on a Thursday afternoon usually has Karasuma teaching a light, physical activity to finish the day off, but yesterday afternoon the Japanese Government had called him back for an urgent mission - or something. They were very vague on the details.

As a result, the class sat curiously at their desk as the bell rang, wondering what sort of lesson Koro-sensei may have prepared for them. But to their surprise it's not their alien octopus teacher that pushes open the door.

As to her nature, when Bitch-sensei walks into the door, she does so as if a model walking on a million-dollar stage, her hair brushing her back and her skirt trailing behind, flowing like waterfall.

"Hello class!" She smiles alluringly at her students, and Karma just grins and rolls his eyes. It's been a while since she's brought out her game in the school grounds, and it's bound to be an interesting lesson.

When she reaches the blackboard, she grabs out a pink chalk and draws a large heart. Then, clapping her hands together to wipe off the dust from them, she faces the class. "As you all know, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Which is a great day because I am expecting chocolates from each and everyone one of you. But anyway, this is a great opportunity to teach you guys how to steal the hearts of even the strongest, steel-hearted men, or women, around."

From the back of the classroom where he sat, Karma leans closer, his smirk a show of challenge and interest. He knows he didn't lack any charm - to seduce someone can't be that hard.

But then Bitch-sensei scans the room, her eyes landing on the bluenette a few rows in front of Karma. His heart skips a beat when she calls Nagisa to the front of the room.

"Okay, let's start with an easy target, then, shall we?" She claps her two hands onto Nagisa's shoulders. "We'll start with confession strategies - who wants to try confess their undying love to Nagisa-kun here?"

Karma's stomach twisted, the knot in his heart a cool, harsh presence in his mind. "Alright, why don't you come up, Karma-kun?" Karma blinks, then realises belatedly that his hands had shot right up.

"Wait, no, I- I don't really…" Karma backtracks. "What I mean is-" he takes a deep breath, "-I'm not interested."

He looked away, glaring out at the window. If Nagisa had looked disappointed when he stayed in his seat, it was probably just a fragment of his imagination.

At last, to suit Bitch-sensei's whims, Kayano volunteered. Karma ignored the rest of the class, frowning as he leaned his cheeks on a hand with his elbows planted firmly on the desk. When Nagisa and Kaede returned to their seats, to be replaced with Sugino, and then Isogai, Karma took no notice.

After class, Karma lingers. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath when Nagisa approaches.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I hope you don't feel too embarassed being put onto the spot like that." It is Nagisa who cuts in with the first word.

"What?" Karma stares. "It's not- you're the last person to blame. If anything, I should apologise to you. Even if it was fake, I did sort of reject you in front of the class."

He curses himself as soon as the words leaves his mouth for the tactlessness of his phrasing. As Nagisa's eyes droop, a dejected, strained smile surface on his face, Karma stutters, "No! I mean, that's not what it was, though. It was fake, and that's why I said no, like, I would never reject you if it was real life." Karma's eyes widened, realising what he had just said. "Wait. I mean-!"

Nagisa seemed surprise, but he's also happy. "Hey, Karma-kun, let's do that activity again; confess and seduce me. Except, don't treat it like a fake activity. You said you wouldn't reject me in real life - and it's real life right now."

Karma turns bleet red, "Wait what? What do you mean? You want me to- to ask you out or something?"

Nagia blushes, looking away as he nods. "Would that be a problem?"

"Well, would you say yes?"

Nagisa strokes his chin, acting as if in deep thought. "Hmmm," he breaks into a smile. "It'll have to depend on where you plan on taking me."

"Fine," Karma pushes himself up from his chair, pulling his desk close and sitting on that instead. And then he grins. The trademark grin of when he's thinking hard and cooking up mischief, but for once, it's not for a prank or something witty. Instead, he knows this'll be a speech that is as impressive as it is passionate; something that would surely make Koro-sensei cry if he heard it. But it will be for Nagisa's ears alone.

Seeing the way Nagisa looks up at him, with subtle hope and encouragement, Karma knows the effort is definitely worth it.


	11. Insecurities - NagisaKaede

**Insecurities**

_Pairing: Nagisa/Kaede _  
_Characters: Nagisa, Kaede, Bitch-sensei _  
_Summary: To describe Kaede as insecure would probably be an inaccurate statement._

* * *

PROMPT: _ if it's okay, could I request for NagiKae (Nagisa and Kaede) from Assassination Classroom? Anything fluffy is fine. (Couldn't think up of a prompt, sorry)_

* * *

To describe Kaede as insecure would probably be an inaccurate statement, and anyone who did so would be met with murmurs of disagreement and indignant protests from the rest of Class E. After all, Kaede is a chirpy and cheerful girl… Most of the time.

However, too often, Kaede finds her line of sight trailing downwards. She could be having a conversation with one of her classmates, or a neighbour, or the kind college girl who worked behind the counter of her closest convenience store, but then her attention would drop from the speaker's eyes, to their mouth. Lower, she'd look, until she finds herself inappropriately staring at the bulge of the other's chest.

And each time she looks up, with a pang of guilt, her heart would also sink a few inches lower.

Every day she looks in the mirror, knowing from her silhouette alone, she could easily pass for a boy instead. Her small boobs a constant reason for her to stare, then glare, at every other female she sees.

It became all too much when Bitch-sensei walked in one day with an extra-revealing shirt. It was too much, even for her, and the class definitely seem to think so as they whistled when she entered.

"She just came back from another infiltration project," Nagisa explains calmly as he slides down onto the seat next to hers. "She didn't have time to change, apparently."

Kaede turned to the bluenette, her heart skipping a beat. How did he know what she was thinking? And why does he even know so much about Bitch-sensei?!

"That's stupid, boobs are just fat. Why do guys care so much about it anyway?" Kaede complained, planting her head onto her desk with resignation.

Nagisa let out a non-commital hum, "Well, I don't think you should worry about that. There are so many other great qualities you have, you shouldn't let physical appearances bother you. There's a reason why everyone here in Class E likes you, and those reasons should be enough."

Kaede turns her head towards him, and finds herself face to face with a brilliant, warm smile. It triggers a smile of her own, her mood lifted as if there are a thousand wings supporting her weight.

"Thanks, Nagisa." Her reply is simple, but the words carry gratitude that's worth a million smiles.


	12. Blushing Time - KarmaOkuda

**When You Look at Me, I Start to Blush**

_Pairing: Karma/Okuda  
Characters: Akabane Karma, Okuda Manami, Background Isogai and Terasaka  
Words: 1540  
Summary: Karma claims he doesn't blush. Okuda begs otherwise._

_Notes: Title from 'Blush (only you)' by PLUMB_

* * *

PROMPT: _10 ways or situations in which Manami can (unconsciously) make Karma blush heavily. Time frame doesn't matter; you can make them ranging from their time in 3-E until their grey &amp; old time. Please?_

* * *

"Hey, Karma,"

The redhead looked up as his fiancé reached him, her hands hovering over her mouth as her eyes wrinkled with shy laughter.

"What's up?"

Without warning, Okuda leaned forward, not stopping even as their faces came closer. It happened all too quickly, as the shy girl pecked him on the cheeks and pulled back.

Karma stared on, stunned.

Okuda giggled, then uncertainly, she met his eyes again: "There was a bet amongst the girls to see how long it would take before I could make you blush."

Karma's hands flew to his cheeks, "I'm not blushing! I don't blush."

Okuda shook her head, "Yes you are – you've blushed heaps of times before, don't you know?"

**I.**

It was a high-difficulty training, but through the luck of draws, Okuda was selected to be kidnapped victim and Karma the kidnapper. Together, they reached a hard to reach cave, hiding in their as Karma found a comfortable spot for Okuda to sit while he surveyed the different assassination positions that could reach him.

That was perhaps the first time they truly had an opportunity to chat alone together. Karma learned that Okuda's science interests came from her father, a chemistry professor while Okuda learned that ever since Kunugigaoka was founded, everyone in Karma's close and distant family has attended this school.

But when 30 minutes passed, with no activity from anyone else in their class, even Karma dropped his watch to sit next to Okuda. He had discovered, after all, that Okuda had a really captivating way of telling stories once she climbed over her shy barrier.

"You ever heard of Stockholm's syndrome? Maybe if nobody turns up after another half an hour, you should just runaway with me," Karma jokes, leaning back onto the stone wall of the cave.

"Sure!"

Karma starts, eyes widening. The first time he blushed, was also the first time he realised he liked Okuda Manami, but thankfully, it was dim in the cave, and no one really noticed the soft shade of pink blooming his cheeks.

**II.**

There were no words to describe her gasp of surprise and happiness as she received her English assignment back. Karma didn't bother looking at his, it didn't matter because at least she got a score she was happy with, and that was all he needed it.

"Thank you so much for your help, Karma," she came by later, once the class ended.

"Pleasure," Karma shrugged in response.

Then to his surprise, she leaned in and enveloped him in her arms. "I owe you one," she added as she pulled away. "Thank you!"

Then she left him there, stunned, and this time he couldn't deny that his face was heating up pretty quickly.

**III.**

He didn't know how 'owing him one' somehow ended up spending the weekend buying crepes, but he wasn't complaining.

But then as they sat in the park, she leaned closer and offered her own crepe to his mouth. He stuttered, and as his mouth fell open to gape, she took it as invitation to share a bite with him.

"You're less shy than how I first made you out to be," Karma forced a comment, his cheeks crimson.

Okuda paused for a moment, as if pondering. "I don't know," she shrugged, "I just feel more comfortable with you. Is it a problem?"

"No, of course not!" Karma rushed to defend. Then recovering a sly grin of his own, he offered his crepe to her in turn.

**IV.**

It becomes a habit of sorts, and unspoken agreement to free up their Saturday mornings for each other.

"C'mon, Karma, what could you have on that's so important?" Isogai urges. "You already skipped out last week, and if you don't participate in the tournament, then we'd never know the true rankings of where you'd place."

"It's just Mario Kart," Karma gives him a pointed look.

"Nope, this won't do," Terasaka comes forward, wrapping an arm around Karma's shoulders. "Unless you say you've got a date, then you're coming with us – no other exceptions."

Karma swallowed, nudged Terasaka's arm off and strolled away. He ignored Isogai's muttered, "What's gotten into him?" as he approached the group of girls in the corner of the classroom.

"Okuda-san, please go on a date with me!" he announced, loudly.

Okuda let out a small gasp, her hands flying to her mouth as her face darkened in its blush, mirroring Karma's own. When she nodded, he hugged her, the two of them grinning like fools.

Only after minutes did he remember the rest of the world, to turn back to the group of boys, and smirk.

**V.**

On their first official date, Karma decided to take Okuda on a movie. Unfortunately, in the middle of the school term, there were hardly any good movies.

The rom-com that had looked passable in the trailers turned to be a mix of horrible acting and uninteresting humour…

He woke up some time around the credits, leaping from leaning on Okuda's shoulder to standing up.

"I'm so sorry," he rushed to apologise.

Okuda only giggled, "It's alright, it made the movie more enjoyable with your head on my shoulder."

Karma turned away, blushing furiously. "I promise, next time it'll be a more interesting movie, and I'll keep awake the whole time.

**VI.**

Their first kiss was something of an unexpected event.

They'd been wondering through the mall when they stumbled on a lover's deal special. It was only early February, but it seemed as if shops were already taking advantage of Valentines' Day.

It wasn't like they had wanted the free chocolates, but the crowd had pressured and chanted, and Okuda had turned away and blushed. Karma wrapped a protective arm around his girlfriend, pushing through the stubborn crowd with gritted teeth.

He hated the unwanted attention and teasing smiles.

But when they turned the corner, he led her away into a secluded area.

"I don't want you to think that I don't want to kiss you, okay?" He amended quietly, "I just didn't want to submit to those rude people's wishes."

Then he leaned in, and she did too.

**VII.**

Koro-sensei was insistent on celebrating the obscure dance festival from some obscure culture.

Karma didn't really care for it, but then the girls filed into the classroom, dressed in the traditional outfits of the dance. His mouth fell open as Okuda came into the room, her usually plaited hair flowing down behind her shoulder blades in soft waves, accompanied by her crimson dress layered with subtle frills. Her shoulders and arms were bare, as were a diamond patch of her back as per the dress' design.

It took all of Karma's effort not to drool, so if he hadn't been able to control the reddening complexion of his face, well, you couldn't really blame him.

**VIII.**

It had been during an assassination attempt, everything had been going so well. They had lured Sensei to the right place, and almost everything had been set in place.

But then the explosives were timed too earlier, and before they were ready, it was going off at a rate almost too fast for the students.

Karasuma was quick to take most of them from range, but as Karma ran, he noticed Okuda stuck in the corner.

Her eyelids were heavy and her arms numbing by the time Karma walked away from the explosion with her in his arms. Her mind was slower than usual, but as she looked up at him, it was never a question that she had to reach up to his cheeks, stroking it.

"Thank you," she murmured hoarsely, a small smile on her face despite the pain.

As an afterthought she added, "You look so pretty when your cheeks are pink."

Let's just say it was a relief for Karma that she didn't remember what she had said when she woke up in the medics' room later that day.

**IX.**

Over the years, assassination and life had hardened Karma. He knew, out of necessity, how to hide his emotions.

But as they looked out at the water on their river cruise, he's heart was a whiz of nervousness.

When at last, the timing was right, he knelt before her, pulling out his treasured small box from his pockets.

He took a deep breath, "Okuda Minami, will you marry me?"

Okuda paused, her expression unreadable as she surveyed Karma. Karma held his breath, feeling all the blood rush to his head as silence ticked away. The longer she withheld her answer, the more Karma flustered.

Until at last, she smiled, "Of course. Of course I will marry you."

**(X.)**

Reluctantly, Karma nodded along. "Alright, fine, I'll admit that I have blushed during those times, but you said ten instances – where's the tenth?"

Okuda only grinned, pulling out her phone to take a photo of Karma. When she showed him the picture, Karma knew he had to admit defeat. He knew that if he was to put a tomato next to his face in the photo, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Fine, then," Karma sighed, shaking his head. Then he looked up, 100% mischief on his face: "Looks like it's my turn to make you blush!"

* * *

_a/n: sorry for the long inactivity, I've been overseas on a holiday for a while, and it's been hard trying to regain a good pace while balancing increased amounts of school work as well as a Camp NaNo fanfic, editing a fic as well as writing an original story of my own. But I will try and write as much as I can :)_

_on another note, i got a goodreads account, but to my dismay barely any friends i know use it. so does anyone want to add me (lol) ? :') i'm getting desperate and lonely here x)_


	13. Against Objections - KarmaNagisa

**Against Objections**

_Pairing: Karma/Nagisa  
Characters: Karma, Nagisa, Nagisa's mum  
Words: ~1400  
Summary: Sequel to 'A Little Gossip and a Little Lie', Nagisa's mother finds out about Nagisa and Karma's relationship. Will it fall apart? Or can Karma find a way to keep it all together?_

* * *

PROMPTS: _A Karmagisa fanfic with kisses, please? __  
Can you make more Fic about Karma/Nagisa dating?  
Can you write one where Nagisa's mother finds out about Karma?  
_

* * *

It wasn't so much that Karma and Nagisa were keen on PDA, but that as they walked along the shopping centre, the conversation had naturally drifted towards the direction of affections and showing them.

So when Nagisa leaned in and pecked Karma on the cheek, what could Karma have done but to face his boyfriend and this time, kiss him properly in a flurry of passion.

Okay, to be fair, there was a lot of other things he could have done – but this option had seemed the most obvious at the time.

But then Nagisa suddenly pulled back, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I gotta go," was all he said as he leapt off, readjusting his bag straps on his shoulders and then running off.

Karma stared after him, dumbfounded. With no idea whether it was something he did, or whatever else might be the cause of this sudden departure.

It wasn't until later that night, as he lounged lazily on his bed reading a magazine when a knocking came from his balcony. He looked out in surprise to see the bluenette standing there, his shoulders slumped.

"Nagisa, what's wrong?" It took no time to bring his boyfriend in, pulling him close as he wrapped an arm around him.

Nagisa only shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it – do you think I could stay the night?"

Karma grinned, turning on the TV in his room. "So what movies do you want to binge for tonight?" He was, after all, familiar with the ropes of ignoring the troubles of Nagisa's family. It was simply something the bluenette didn't want to talk about.

But halfway through the movie, much to Karma's chagrin, the bluenette shuddered. And he sniffed once, before the tears streamed from his eyes.

"Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa, what's wrong?" Karma encouraged gently, squeezing his boyfriend's shoulders in tight comfort. "You can tell me."

Nagisa shook his head lowly, "I didn't run away, this time. My mum, she was the one who kicked me out."

"Why?"

Nagisa waved for Karma to wait. Karma nodded, allowing his boyfriend to collect his thoughts as he grabbed a glass of water for him.

"She saw, this morning," Nagisa said numbly. "She was there at the shopping centre, and upon seeing me, well, she confronted me tonight and told me I had to choose. And well, I chose."

"She made you choose between her and me?" Karma gasped, quiet with shock. "And you chose me?"

"I couldn't-" Nagisa shuddered once more, and Karma could only helplessly pat his back. "I couldn't let her get away with controlling even this part of my life; the part that's supposed to be my escape from all of that."

Karma nodded, pulling Nagisa closer so his own fury could be calmed. He didn't want Nagisa's relationship to deteriorate anymore with his mother, but at the same time it comforted him to know that he wasn't the only one who treasured their relationship.

After all, he could barely remember life without this bright ball of blue by his side – kind and great person in his own right, but also advantages that he couldn't help but come to be accustomed to.

Whenever it was rostered for Karma to try and come up with an assassination for the class, Nagisa's notebook would always somehow end up in his hands. In general, it was a reference point whenever he had an attempt he wanted to try and refine.

But Nagisa was also kind and polite, charming any stranger they see. In the same way Karma would protect his boyfriends from the other students of the school, Nagisa in turns protects him from trouble he could cause outside of school.

They balanced, and though Nagisa often required extra help with homework, it made studying a lot more fun and entertaining, sharing jokes and getting distracted together. Nagisa would think of creative ways to memorise and learn, and if Karma ended up having a giggling fit in one of the tests, well, he would point solely at the bluenette's silly rhyme from the night before to blame.

But more than that it's his optimism and cheer that encouraged Karma to try hard. And it was the bluenette's bright smile that contagiously urges Karma to return a grin. The very same grin absent on both their faces as of that moment.

Their night was uncomfortable, and worrisome, though the midnight snacks and television binges helped, as well as the late night hushed chatting between the two of them.

Nagisa was feeling better as the two of them arrived at their classroom, but a familiar figure was already standing there, motioning with frantic hand gestures with Koro-sensei.

"Mum!" Nagisa cried as soon as he arrived, frantic as he rushed to his mother's side.

"…As you can see, that devil of a child had taken my son from me last night – they are your students, will you not teach them to do better?" She demanded, her voice hoarse.

Upon closer inspection, her eyes were red and her hair a mess. Her face weary, looking like an old grandmother rather than a mother of a young child.

"My dear Nagisa has never been so forthright until he entered this class. Will you really allow the demon child to contaminate my son anymore?"

"I'm not a demon," Karma pointed with a polite smile, but his pointed glare was anything but.

"My son was to date a young, pretty girl, and marry her for her high potential – not to… to disgrace himself with this terrible arrangement," Mrs Shiota protested. "I'll be withdrawing m son from this school if nothing is done about it."

With a huff, she stormed away. She would have fit the picture of a prideful princess if not for how her high heels had tripped in a dipped part of the hill.

"Koro-sensei, will you do nothing about this?" Karma asked, subdued after the imminent threat had faded.

"Perhaps I would have, Karma, but when Nagisa came along, I see the decision of action was placed upon him," Koro-sensei replied amicably. "So, Nagisa, what do you intend to do?"

Nagisa shrugged his shoulders, looking more petite than ever. "I don't know, I haven't seen her so upset in so long."

"You left her for a whole night," Koro-sensei reasoned.

"I've done it before," Nagisa retorted.

Karma shook his head, "No, before she didn't know you had a significant other, but now that she knows, she may not trust you as much to hang out. Not when it could be with me."

"Karma… I don't want us to break up," Nagisa said weakly, his eyes wavered. "But, I don't want to leave my mum like this either! What do I do?"

Karma gave it a moment's thought, before looking back up at Sensei with determined eyes. "You don't need to expect me at class, Sensei."

Ignoring Koro-sensei's perplexed expression, Karma shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way down the hill. When Nagisa ran to catch up, Karma didn't let on his surprise, simply reached out and took Nagisa's hand in his own.

They caught up to Nagisa's mother by the school gate, and Karma made the conscious decision to release Nagisa's hands.

"Ma'am," he called out politely, his face lit with a bright smile. "Please, wait."

Nagisa's mother's expression was closed and stern, but Karma remained unnerved.

"Please, regardless of whether you approved of our relationship, I have grown to like Nagisa a lot. He means so much to me, I think our meeting earlier did not do any of us justice – I do want to meet the woman who has raised the boy I love." Karma didn't dare to look away from Nagisa's mother as he put on his most charming aura. "Let's hold judgement for later, and first, let me get to know you, and perhaps you getting to know me."

As Mrs Shiota paused, her hands on her chin as she eyed Karma from head to toe, Nagisa nudged at him. "What are you doing?"

Karma directed his glance to his boyfriend, "Making acquaintance with someone I should respect and venerate," he replied easily.

When Mrs Shiota nodded gruffly, Karma's grin widened. The day wasn't over yet, and it would take a lot more effort to show he deserved Nagisa, but as long as she was open to the though, then Karma would at least try his hardest – or die trying – to impress her. Anything, but to let his boyfriend slip from his fingers.

**End**

* * *

_a/n: sorry for the inactivity for so long. I don't even have an excuse, just a long period of laziness and being busy with school work. More coming soon if I remember. Please don't trust my promises though. _


	14. Heart as Cold as Ice - KarmaNagisa

**Heart as Cold as Ice**

_Pairing: Karma/Nagisa  
Characters: Karma, Nagisa  
Words: ~1400  
_

* * *

PROMPT: _Hi hi! I absolutely adore the karma/nagisa fics you have posted here and was wondering if you could maybe do one of karma comforting nagisa in some way? thanks so much !_

* * *

Class E doesn't fight very often, the students in the class closely bonded to each other like one big family. But there will always be exceptions, and there will always be triggers.

Like this glaring hot day, the atmosphere humid and suffocating. Karma yawns as he stretches, pushing his worksheets away to make space for his head to rest on his desk. From his skewered view at the top of the desk, he watches with heavy eyes the others at their work all the while listening, but not processing, the low murmur chatter of his classmates.

But his attention is quickly captured to the front of the room by the shocked cry of his bluenette friend and the scratch of chairs dragged across the floor. Nagisa stands at the front, hands clenched tightly into fists as he stares up at Isogai.

"Leave it, Nagisa-kun," someone says, while others step closer with a wary glance, as if preparing for when the two of them might leap at each other.

Karma turns to Koro-sensei, helping someone at the back of the room, his teacher seems intent on watching and letting the fight run its course, so Karma turns back to Nagisa and Isogai, and does the same.

"Just because you know more about the subject doesn't mean you're definitely going to be right," Isogai frowns.

"That's true, but trust me, I'm right about this particular question," Nagisa replies, his voice soft and quiet, but there is hurt and anger swimming in the undertone.

"You sound so sure, but really, this isn't even you area of expertise."

"It's an instinct of mine," Nagisa replies.

"Hm, if only this was women studies or something, then of course I would let you take the upper hand, but why can't you hear me out on this case? If you're so insistent on doing it your way, you're just going to end up being one of those lone, cold hearted assassins who's all alone and knows only how to kill! Just listen to me!"

Perhaps Isogai was over the line, perhaps Nagisa had crossed it first. Regardless, the silence that follows Isogai's speech leaves the impression of his words echoing even minutes after.

Nagisa stares at Isogai, then blinks. Looking around, his eyes widen as if just noticing their audience. Then Nagisa's gaze fixes onto Karma, and after the subtlest of nods, he leaves the classroom. He doesn't parade through with an impressive slam of the door, but even in anger, he presents his calm demeanour of quietness.

"Perhaps you went too fair, Isogai-kun," Koro-sensei chooses this time to take control of the situation. "Think about what you just said?"

"We've joked about him being like a girl before," someone inputs.

"That's not the only hurt that was exchanged," Isogai frowns, "I was wrong to call him friendless and insult his future like that."

With the mood seemingly to have calmed down, Karma opened the window and slipped out. Considering no one follows him out nor calls after him, he infers only Sensei saw him leave.

Karma finds Nagisa in the small cave the two of them found, hidden in the large woods of the mountain.

Nagisa sits by the entrance, leaning back onto the rocky sides. Karma gracefully slips down beside him, letting silence embrace them for a moment as Nagisa continues to stare into the distance.

Nagisa's lips are pulled into a grim line, his eyes unfocused, and his whole position rigid.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Karma asks, when the silence seems to drag onwards towards the uncomfortable scale.

Nagisa looks up at Karma, his eyes wide and confused, "Hypothetically, if I were to become a cold hearted assassin or something, what would you do?"

Karma blinks, unprepared for the question. "A cold hearted assassin? Well, I wouldn't do anything drastic or opposing, if that's what you're asking, but at least I would make sure you're not alone? Though I don't think you're capable of being cold and heartless."

"Isn't that worse? A bleeding-heart assassin who sympathises with their victims?" Nagisa says instead, his voice quiet and trembling.

Karma pauses, thoughtful, choosing his words carefully. "It's not like you can choose your own personality, but either way, to be an assassin isn't going to be easy. Imagine all the nightmares, the constant need to look behind your back, the blood on your hands. Sometimes, it's more than talent, but the strength of your heart."

"And how strong is my heart?"

Karma hesitates, if Nagisa is considering going on this path, then there's no point lying to him or sweetening his words. "Assassination isn't going to be easy."

Nagisa sighs, impatient. "I know that, but I can't think of anything else I want to do. There's nothing else I want to do."

"And that's why Isogai's words scared you, am I right?" Karma smiles thinly, words bitter on his tongue. "You're scared because all you can see for your future is a cold herted killing machine."

Numbly, Nagisa nods.

"Well, for starters, we might not even get an opportunity to have a future - first we'd need to kill Korosensei," Karma starts of lightly. When Nagisa doesn't smile or respond, his smile falters. Quietly, he continues, "It takes more than selling yourself as a hitman to lose your heart and personality, Nagisa. I've no doubt that if you do lose your feelings it would be easier, but really? You?" Karma pauses, then reaches out around Nagisa's shoulder and pulls him close. "You hide it so well, your face is a blank wall without expression half the time, but underneath you're a ball of feels and fluff. You'll never get rid of your heart even if you want to."

"That means I shouldn't be an assassin, right? Karma, I really-"

Karma presses a finger to Nagisa's mouth, "I'm not saying you shouldn't. I mean, Korosensei spends all his time teaching us to be caring, feelsful people, and guess what? We're going to kill him in less than a year's time. Obviously, if even Sensei doesn't see your kindness as a flaw, you shouldn't see it as a liability."

"Then…"

"We're just laying out the facts of what assassins generally are like. But you know what, I don't really care about that and you shouldn't either," Karma shrugs his shoulders lazily. "Because I'm always going to be here. I'm not some aspiring hitman or whatever, but I'm a good friend. So are everyone else in our class. We know you're a kind-hearted guy, and so when you're the world's most feared assassin in the world or something, you can still come to any of us and we'll treat you like the good, old friend that you are. And you know what? Even if you were to turn towards the heartless path, you'll have all of us to drag you back the right path."

Karma didn't mean to start a speech, but at least it calms Nagisa down. Nagisa simply stares at him, speechless, before opening his mouth to say quietly and nervously, "So you wouldn't abandon me? Even if I was to become a killer?"

"Hell no," Karma laughs, "You're my best friend, you know that? You're important to me. I wouldn't leave you for any simple reason such as differences in profession. We'll stay together forever, you know that."

Nagisa nods, "I do."

"So what do you say to going back to the classroom?" Karma shifts in his position on the ground, stretches, then gets up with a groan.

Nagisa looks up at him, alarmed, "I understand everything you said, but I'm not sure I'm ready to go back yet. Maybe a little while longer-"

"Perfect," Karma grins, extending a hand to pull Nagisa up. "I know this really good ramen place a few blocks from the school. It's just newly started up, tucked away in the corner, but the food is damn delicious."

"Alright, yeah, that sounds great. Let's go."


	15. When All Things - KarmaOkuda

**When All Things Come Together **

_Pairing: Karma/Okuda  
Words: 1081  
Summary: The boys in Karma's class are acting strangely, and he doesn't like it at all. _

* * *

PROMPT: _i don't know if you are taking requests, but could you do a karma x okuda fanfiction in where karma is jealous of the other boys in 3-E that are paying more attention to okuda. Turns out 3-E planned it to make karma jealous and confess! Thanks and good work! (**a/n: but then i misread it as all the boys were confessing, rather than just paying more attention, so y'all got this instead: )**_

* * *

"Hey, Akabane, can you help out with something?"

Karma looked up, to see a grin on Isogai's face.

"What?" He asked, propping his legs on his desk and taking out his sandwich. Lunch break had just started, but seeing the way all the boys seemed to crowd behind Isogai, he felt like he was about to get busy.

Isogai shrugged, "There's a girl I want to ask out, I was hoping you could give some advice."

Karma raised a brow, pausing mid-bite. "I don't know shit about Kanzaki, you'd have to ask someone else."

"Actually – it's Okuda."

Karma froze. He sat up properly, leaning closer to Isogai, glaring at the other boy's expression. "Are you serious? You don't even talk to her."

Isogai scratched his head, replying nonchalantly, "But she's cute. Why, do you have a problem?"

An uncomfortable feeling welled in Karma's chest, but he didn't comment as he waved Isogai away. "Just do whatever you want – if you really want to date her then don't rely on other people."

Karma walked away, trying to push the thought away from his mind. Okuda and _Isogai?_! He didn't like the idea one bit. Okuda was his best friend and he hated the idea of Okuda being swept up in unnecessary romantic drama just because 'she's cute'.

He could only hope Okuda had the sense not to agree on a whim.

* * *

Karma was walking towards the exit at the end of the day when a brash voice echoed down the hall.

"You're free tomorrow afternoon, right? Okuda, we should go out."

At first, Karma only rolled his eyes and continued walking. Until he processed the voice again, and chills crawled down his spine as he realised that wasn't Isogai's voice at all.

Racing back down the hall, he found Okuda pushed against the wall and Terasaka leaning over her.

He coughed, announcing his presence. "I don't think Okuda is interested. You should go."

Terasaka glared, "Who are you to decide for her? Her boyfriend?"

"No," Karma shrugged, "But at least I actually care about her."

Terasaka only seemed more pissed as he moved away from Okuda. Storming past Karma, he added a murmured: "You're so stupid you piss me off," before leaving.

Karma rushed to Okuda's side immediately, "Are you alright?"

Okuda nodded, flashing Karma a gentle smile.

"That jerk Terasaka," Karma continued in a low growl. "Isogai was bad enough, but Terasaka has even less of a reason to approach you."

Okuda's eyes widened behind her frames, "Actually, do you know why this has been happening? A lot of boys have been asking me out – is this some cruel prank or something?"

Karma racked his brain, shaking his head in the end. "Not that I know of. But it could just be that Isogai just convinced everyone how cute and wonderful you are and convinced everyone else the same."

Okuda nodded, but remained unconvinced. To be honest, neither was Karma – it was too weird, how it was only after knowing Okuda for so long that everyone suddenly decided at the same time that she was desirable.

"Let's just ignore them," Karma suggested finally. "Unless you've already accepted someone's confession?"

Weights were lifted from Karma's chest when Okuda shook her head. He was glad that she wouldn't be in danger of someone breaking her heart, that's all, right?

But as Okuda smiled and turned to leave, Karma found her wrist in his arms. He winced.

"Wait – Okuda-san," Karma gulped, thoughts racing his mind so quickly he couldn't really process what he was doing at all. "Go out with me instead."

He wanted to kick himself the minute the words left his mouth. Did he really just confess to her after she had been confessed to for the whole day?

She was probably thinking the same thing, as her brows furrowed and her lips curved downwards. "This isn't funny."

Shaking his hands off, she walked away. Karma stared after her for a long moment, trying to comprehend what he just did. He hated the fast beating of his heart and the way he can't seem to form words properly.

He chased after her, reaching her just as she reached the door to leave the building. "Wait!"

"I can't deal with it anymore - all these other guys asking you out," Karma continued. "I'm scared they're going to take you away and the only way I know how to prevent it is to make you mine."

Okuda stared up at him, wordless, with widened eyes. "I don't want you to go out with me just because you don't want others to. I want you to go out with me because you actually like me!"

"I do! I really like you, Okuda, and I want to go out with you!" Karma promised. "That's the whole reason why I don't feel happy with all these other people asking you out."

Okuda bit her lips, the quietly, she asked, "Do you really mean it?"

"I do," Karma held her hands in his. "I have been meaning it for a long time now, I just… didn't know when to tell you."

A shy smile grew on Okuda's lips, "Me too."

Staring into Okuda's eyes, Karma felt a gentle, invisible pull drawing him closer. He had wanted to feel her soft lips for a long time now.

But he would have to wait a little longer, as applause filled the other end of the hall, pushing Okuda and Karma apart.

Half their class had poked their head out of the classroom windows and door, laughing and cheering as they clapped the two of them.

"Congratulations!" Isogai's voice rang the loudest. "Took you two long enough."

Karma narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" he growled.

"Your unresolved tension was getting to the rest of us. So we decided to get rid of it for you," Isogai retorted with a smirk. "Had to make you jealous or something – or else you would never have made a move."

Karma was about to make his way to the irritating matchmaker when he felt Okuda squeeze his shoulder.

"Ignore them," Okuda smiled, "Let's just get out of here."

Karma nodded. Then, hand in hand, the two of them fled the scene.


End file.
